


The Moon

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: On nights like these, he always remained fascinated by the skies above him.
Kudos: 4





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t get to participate last year in APH Baltic Week so I was determined to get at least one fic for this year’s event. This is for Day 1, Moon. Set during Estonia's brief time under the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, it’s just a simple story of him sitting outside and enjoying the moon.
> 
> This fic also features a few personal headcanons, including Livonia being Latvia and Estonia’s half sister and Setomaa as Estonia’s older sister. Livonia also calls Latvia “Leţ” as a nickname, short from Leţmō, the Livonian name for Latvia.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Deep within the pitch-black woods, a log cabin fit for a large family stood tall among the surrounding oak trees. The home however did not house a family but instead a group of mysterious individuals who bodies were tied to the lands from where they came from. They lived their lives isolated from the world around them but somehow other nations and nosy humans still managed to find them. They’ve come to accept that they will never be free to live they want to. Even now, they are technically servants under Poland and Lithuania but they were never around. There were five beds in the home—the fourth and fifth were always empty. That suited the remaining household members—Estonia, Latvia, and their half-sister Livonia—just fine.

Their “family” was an odd one. Estonia and Latvia were not related in any way but they might as well be. Estonia spent most of his time looking after him and making sure he stayed out of trouble. The poor boy lacked a verbal filter of any kind. He’d often have to come and pull him away from situations he’d purposely put himself into. It was hard to believe that Latvia was once a warrior in his own right when they were younger and yet now he would sometimes jump at the slightest noise.

And then there was Livonia. She had Finnic and Baltic blood running through her veins yet she grows to look more and more like Latvia every day. She was just as much as a skilled fighter like they were and had a feisty attitude that had even their eldest sister, Setomaa, clutching her silver necklaces. He three of them didn’t always get along but they still somehow can keep the peace and allow their home to thrive. Everyone pitched in where chores need to get done and they’d rotate with everyday tasks. Today, it was Latvia’s turn to cook the meals, Livonia was in charge of laundry, and Estonia was first in line on night watch.

Watching over the home was not always something they had to do. But with rumors circulating that the Swedes could be making landfall soon, they decided it was something that needed to be done. If Sweden was with his men, their home would be one of the first places they would go to.

Estonia was lightly dressed in a loose white top and dark trousers. He had wrapped himself up in a knitted wool blanket decorated in traditional patterns and sat on a wooden bench with his back against the cabin. Fire raged inside the lantern sitting to next to him on the table made of oak. His sword was to his right and had been dug into the ground, with quick and easy access to the handle. On nights like these, he always remained fascinated by the skies above him. Whenever it was his turn to stand watch, he was always blessed with clear skies and the moon shined its light upon him. However it was getting harder these days to see its beauty. Estonia hadn’t told anyone—but he’s slowly loosing his sight and he doesn’t understand why. It made him anxious; the Oeselians once held him in high regard at his strength to fight and the ability command the seas. But he is nothing without his eyes. How can he protect his home if he can’t see what’s coming towards him?

Even so, the moon had a powerful effect on him. Though a tense feeling remained within his chest, he still felt at peace with the scenery around him. His eyes grew heavy and his breathing slowed. The memories of his childhood brought him a sense of comfort. The one that his mind replayed the most was of him and Setomaa sitting together by her fireplace. She would hold him tightly, as if he was her own child, and she sang him the story of how their world was created. A large bird had found the perfect spot to lay its eggs. One contained the Sun, the other contained the Moon, and the final one contained the Earth. When they hatched, the bird took its nestlings and placed them in their respective spots where they stood today. Her voice was beautiful and gentle—he could listen to her sing for hours and never grow tired. He hoped they could meet again some day.

Estonia had nearly descended to the land of dreams when he felt something smack him across the face. The sharp sting could be felt all across the left side of his face as his jaw clenched. When Estonia had opened his eyes, Livonia was standing above him, dressed in her nightgown and a patterned shawl wrapped over her shoulders. The lantern gave off a warm glow against her strong face. Though Estonia could not see her expression, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that she was furious.

“Some lousy guard you are!”

Estonia used his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, “I’m sorry. I must have gotten too comfortable and started to doze off.”

Livonia sighed, “You should have been more careful. If there had been under attack, we would have been slaughtered by now.”

Livonia placed her lantern on the table, across from Estonia’s, and took a seat next to him on the bench. Her head had fallen to the side and rested against Estonia’s shoulder. She had just scolded him a minute ago for sleeping on the job but her eyes were just as heavy as his. They were supposed to have alternated spots later in the night but Livonia was several hours early.

“Can’t sleep?” Estonia whispered.

“Leţ is snoring again,” she had replied as her tone slowly turned groggy, “This is the third night in a row. I just want _one_ night of some peaceful sleep.”

“Well, you can stay out here with me. I don’t mind the company.”

There was a lengthy pause and Estonia wondered if Livonia had dozed off. But finally she had spoken up. As sleep deprived as she was, Livonia remained as snarky as ever, “I better not find you asleep again when I wake up.”

Estonia let out a light chuckle as he lifted his head up towards the moon. He couldn’t make any promises—but he could certainly try.


End file.
